The TAIL of a Malfoy
by Tamstar76
Summary: Hi guys every one does these kind of fan fiction and I decided to join in. by the way I haven't left my other stories I just have writers block set in harry potter and the half blood prince.


**THE TAIL OF A MALFOY**

 **Hi guys every one does these kind of fan fiction and I decided to join in. by the way I haven't left my other stories I just have writers block set in harry potter and the half blood prince.**

Chapter 1: the were wolf.

Draco.

The common room was warm, so warm. I love being the Slythern prince, it rocks. I was lounging around with Pansy, Crabe and Goyle. "Hey whose hungry?" I asked.

"Me." Pansy said flirting with me.

"Yeah" Goyle said.

"Ok I'll go to the kitchen and get us some food."

I said "oh Dray you can't go alone." Pansy said.

"We'll come." Crabe said.

"Ok." I said.

"Come on." Crabe said. Then we left for the kitchen. Halfway there I heard odd sounds of some kind of padded feet and slight snarling.

"Hey can you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what Dracy-poo?" Pansy said.

"Padded feet and some kind of snarling." I said.

"No,… wait (Crabe pauses) yeah." He said and just as he said that a kind of wolf jumped out and bit my shoulder and part of my neck. It took all my Slythern pride to stop my self from crying in front of Pansy, Crabe and Goyle. "Oh my god Dracy-poo." Pansy cried out but then realised it could get her so she ran. Crabe and Goyle shortly followed in fear. Soon I saw some ones quditch robes, some ones red quditch robes…

Next thing I know I'm in my private room. ..!? Wait what? I thought, how, why, who? Then I remembered the robes. _Gryffindor._ I decided to open my eye slightly. I saw red robes, again. " Get out!" I yelled.

"N-N-NN-N-OO." Harrys voice said.

"Why not." I asked.

"Because a-a-a-a youwerebittenbya-a-a-a-awerewolf." He blurted out. (It says you were bitten by a-a-a-a werewolf.) "No really potter tell the truth." I drawled.

"Draco it-it is the truth." He said looking up with a sorry look on his face." I'm sorry." He said.

"No, no, no." I said.

" Itwasn'thisfault." Harry burst out.

"Wasn't whose fault?" I asked.

"Lupin didn't mean to" harry said.

"I'll kill that filthy half breed." I yelled.

"Watch it FILTHY half breed!" Harry yelled.

"Look _potter_ I'm sorry." I said.

"Then say Harry." He said.

"FINE I'm sorry _Harry."_ I said.

"Better but don't spit my name," he said.

" _FINE!_ I'm sorry Harry." I said.

"Good, now would you like me to tell some one you were bitten?" he asked.

"Yeah Lupin." I said.

"Ok." Harry said.

"Why wait go tell him NOW." I said.

"He's a werewolf remember?" Harry said.

"Fine then _GET OUT, NOW."_ I yelled.

"Fine." Harry said leaving. Good I thought falling asleep.

When I woke up I saw Pansy standing over me. "Pansy I'm fine." I said annoyed.

"What bit you?" she asked. I didn't want her to know I was a half-breed. "Oh a wild dog, but I killed it." I said.

"Oh ok." She said

"Yeah well I'm tired so can I sleep in peace please?" I said/asked.

"Ok." she said leaving and as she left I wondered why potter knew I was being attacked and why Lupin, who didn't take wolves bane didn't attack Potter but sleep took over and I fell into a deep sleep.

Harry

2 Days later

"Umm Lupin, a word? In private?" I asked.

"Sure Harry'' Lupin said. Following me into a spare classroom. " Umm do you remember anything from when you were a werewolf?" I asked.

"No." he said

"Ok well why didn't you take wolfs bane?" I asked. " I was moping over Sirius and James," he answered. "Oh." I said

" Harry he was my mate." Lupin said

" Umm which one?" I asked hoping it was my godfather. "Sirius." Lupin said.

"Oh I'm so sorry Lupin." I said.

"What did you want to tell me?" lupin asked.

' Oh Uh you bit Malfoy." I said.

" NO, NO, NO tell me I didn't." he said

" I'm sorry, but don't tell anyone." I said

" Ok but tell him to meet me by the womping willow." Lupin said.

"Ok." I said. Running off to find Draco.

 ** _Thank-you for reading this story and if you want more then here is the place for it and I'll just update when ever I have time, or when I'm bored or I have writers block for my other story again thanks for reading tell me what you think with a PM or a review._**


End file.
